


Peter Parker Field Trip AU Recommendations

by Heart_of_a_Raven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_of_a_Raven/pseuds/Heart_of_a_Raven
Summary: This isn't a fanfiction, I'm just looking for recommendations for the Peter Parker Field Trip AU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Peter Parker Field Trip AU Recommendations

Hello!  
I am looking for fanfictions for the Peter Parker Field Trip AU.  
Specifically ones where Peter either is a really important personal intern for Tony Stark or he is the heir/CEO in training of stark industries.  
Thanks so much!


End file.
